


Nothing Like the Rest

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Friendship February 2018 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: friendship february 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673





	Nothing Like the Rest

_Some hid scars and some hid scratches_   
_It made me wonder about their past_   
_And as I looked around, I began to notice_   
_That we were nothing like the rest._

-“Mountain Sound” by Of Monsters and Men

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re certain you’re ready, Nate?”

Nathaniel exhaled slowly, and Thea gave his hand a comforting squeeze and a slightly disconcerting grin. She was already done: had, in fact, insisted on going first so he could see that it was really not that big of a deal. He’d watched as Sera had carefully drawn the indelible lines and curves of ink onto Thea’s skin. His best friend had had two done this session: first, a delicate rose on her inside left ankle for Anora, and then the one that she and Nathaniel had picked together. It was a series of stars in the constellation known as the Bear, a nod not only to the ancient sigil of the Howe family but to Thea’s love of the stars, and to the well-loved stuffed bear that had bonded them together all those many years ago.

The constellation stretched between her shoulder blades now, and she had pulled her oversized t-shirt back on over the gauze pads protecting the work. Now, Nathaniel was the one sitting shirtless in the chair, facing backwards and trying not to shiver as Sera ran the disinfectant over his back. He trusted the younger woman to do good work: she had done almost all of Thea’s tattoos, and they were all beautiful. Sera may have liked to act like she was less mature than she was, but she took her art seriously.

He did trust her, right?

“Listen,” Thea squeezed his hand again and he focused on her, her storm blue eyes patient, “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready. This is a ‘forever choice,’ and I want you to be sure you’re good with it.”

“I am,” Nathaniel insisted. “It isn’t the permanence that bothers me, it’s…”

“It will hurt,” Thea admitted softly. “Most of it won’t be too bad, but the stars that are close to or over the spine are going to be a bitch.”

“ _You_ managed,” Nathaniel pointed out, and she laughed.

“Yeah, but this also isn’t my first rodeo, Nate. And there’s a reason I had Sera do Anora’s rose, first: that one wasn’t too painful at all.”

“The trick,” Sera chimed in helpfully, “Is to keep gabbing. It keeps you distracted. Just don’t move too much, cause then you end up with something that looks like a cat’s arsehole.”

“Not sure you’re helping, Sera,” Thea rolled her eyes, and the other woman laughed brightly, the sound nearly drowning out the quiet hum of the needle as she turned it on.

“Not here to help, here to make art,” she retorted. “So just keep him from twitching and we’ll all be alright, yeah?”

“Ok,” Nate agreed uncertainly. Thea leaned forward and, just as she pressed a kiss against his forehead, he felt the needle against his skin.

“Ow.”

“Yeah, I did warn you,” Thea smiled apologetically as she sat back, still keeping a tight hold of his hand. “But not as bad as you expected, right? The first sting is always the worst because you’re anxious.”

“Not as bad as I expected,” he agreed. He’d asked her once, what it was like, and she had deadpanned that it wasn’t exactly like petting puppies, but it wasn’t the worst she’d ever felt.

“Plus, once you’ve got one, it’s _way_ easier to convince yourself to get more,” Thea grinned. “It’s a slippery slope, my friend.”

Nathaniel gave a brief snort of skepticism. “Yeah, I’m sure Cat would be thrilled.”

Thea shrugged. “She’s never said anything about any of mine. Then again, she doesn’t usually see me naked, so…”

“Loghain ever say anything about yours?”

“He loves them,” Thea’s smile softened slightly. “He always has. And he is one of the few people, along with you and Cat, who knows the stories behind every single one. So,” she crossed her leg over her knee and leaned forward, balancing her chin on her free hand, “What are you going to have done for Catkin?”

Nathaniel resisted the urge to laugh, mindful of Sera working behind him. “There is a pair of lines from a song that she was humming the day we first kissed. I want that done on my inner right forearm.”

“The one you’ll see every time you draw a bow,” Thea nodded in approval. “May I ask what lines, or is it going to be a surprise?”

“Like I would ever keep it secret from you,” he raised a brow in her direction. “The lines were, ‘Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley? We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold.’”

“Damn it, Nathaniel,” Thea whispered, and she reached into her pocket for her handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. “You could have warned me you were going to make me cry.”

“What did you expect? It was a very romantic moment and it meant a lot to both of us. That song has always been special.”

“You should have it framed with some wildflowers and vines,” Sera piped up, “Like the ones on the tattoo Teddy Girl has for the two of you. Make it look a little fancier.”

“You know, Sera,” Nathaniel replied thoughtfully, “That’s a good idea.” He winced slightly as she hit a spot close to his spine, and Thea ran her thumb along the back of his hand in a comforting gesture. “And like Thea said, it’s not like I haven’t already started…”

“I can get you in next Saturday,” Sera volunteered enthusiastically. “You get friend preference.”

“Thank you… I think.”

He assumed Sera shrugged, though he couldn’t turn around to see the gesture. “I still think it’s nauseatingly sweet, but hey, not my skin.”

“ _I_ think it’s perfect, Nate, and Cat is going to be so touched,” Thea added. “In fact, best make sure you have some tissues nearby when you show her. Then you have to call me and tell me what she said.”

“Deal,” he smiled at her, and was almost surprised when Sera swatted him lightly on the backside and stood back.

“Done!” She pronounced, handing him a small hand mirror so he could stand in front of the full-length and examine her handiwork. Thea came and stood beside Sera, a true and honest smile lighting up her face.

“It’s perfect, Nate,” she assured him.

He studied the reflection, and the series of elegant, precise stars that now crossed between his shoulder blades. It was identical to the piece Thea now had as well, down to the last line. They were best friends, now and always, and he knew there would not be a single day he ever regretted the ink now etched into his skin.

“You know, Teddy Girl,” he reached out an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“It really is.”


End file.
